


Gazing into Yesterday

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, fanfiction renegades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The old roller coaster reminded him of Bucky.





	Gazing into Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
[](https://imgur.com/1QxThye)

He remembered riding the rollercoaster. Had it really been over eighty years ago? He was seventeen and the park was open for Halloween night, a special opening after which they’d shut it all down for the winter and it would sit like it looked now until April, when they’d repair and repaint and open again at the end of May.

Bucky had found dates for both of them. Of course, his date wasn't very interested in tiny, serious Steve Rogers and had ended up sharing Bucky with her friend. Bucky had taken them both home early, bored with them and ready to ride the rollercoaster with Steve until they both threw up or passed out or both.

Steve was not the most physically fit boy in Brooklyn, but he could ride a rollercoaster with the best of them. He and Buck rode until the fair closed down and then they convinced the operator to the let them ride some more.

On the way home, Bucky took out a flask, took a swig and handed it to Steve. Steve drank a little of the bitter drink and handed it back. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes until Bucky shoved him toward an alley. 

Steve was confused as Bucky pushed him against the wall. He didn't know what was going on until Bucky kissed him, sliding his tongue against Steve's. He went hard almost immediately, but he wasn't sure what was happening.

He pushed Bucky away. “What are you doing?” he asked him.

“Sorry. Let's get you home.” They didn't speak of the kiss again.

Steve never forgot. Any and all kisses since were measured against that one and not many even came close.

Standing here at the edge of the park brought it all back. He was so intent on the ghost of the park that he didn't hear the ghost from the past walk up behind him.

“Steve?”

He turned around and there stood Bucky.

He and Sam had chased leads for months with no leads at all. They'd been to Europe, North Africa and to Asia one time. Nothing.

And here he was. In New York. And he knew Steve's name.

“Hello, Bucky.”

“Do you remember the last time we came here?” Bucky asked him.

Steve felt his face color. “I do.”

“I loved you. I think I might still.”

“I hope so. I've searched the world for you.”

“I think we all return to the place that is really home eventually,” Bucky said, coming closer.

“You're my home, Buck. You always have been.”

They didn't embrace. They simply touched hands and stood there, two ghosts from the past, gazing into yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
